


baby, i want some of your love

by honeyhuang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, best bf renjun, jaemin just wants to get renjun a nice gift :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhuang/pseuds/honeyhuang
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, Jaemin just wants to do something nice for Renjun.Is that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	baby, i want some of your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m1nghaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nghaos/gifts).



> dedicated to my gf, anna.

The coveted day had finally come, the day that was known to be filled with love in the air and affections exchanged through greetings and gifts between couples. Indeed, it was Valentine’s Day.

To Jaemin’s knowledge, the day of romance could be celebrated two ways — either you’re single and forced to spend the day in loneliness as you watch others bask in their love for each other, or you could get yourself a significant other and plan the perfect way to express your affections throughout the entire day. Fortunately for Jaemin, he was one of the latter. 

Valentine’s Day for Jaemin, whilst irrelevant to some, was certainly a splendid occasion. His previous Valentines, both boys and girls whom he’s dated in the past, could all agree that Jaemin had always been one for grandiose displays of affection which were seemingly unnecessary. This year was definitely not going to be any different, especially with the newest addition of Huang Renjun into his life —— amazing, charismatic, quick-witted, and awe-inspiring Huang Renjun. A blazing comet caught up in the orbit of Jaemin’s planet to which he hoped would stay for lightyears to come. 

Jaemin had planned this day for weeks in advance, a meticulous arrangement the product of careful processing and planning. He was intent on making sure the day went along as smooth and flawlessly as possible. Renjun on the other hand would’ve called it a complete waste of time, the older’s opinions a polar opposite of his much more romantically engaged lover. Unlike Jaemin, Renjun had always harboured a particular dislike towards the date, insisting that even though he was in a relationship himself, he still didn’t quite get the point of it all. Jaemin wanted to prove Renjun wrong though, and while both of the pair were exceedingly stubborn, what could ever stop Jaemin from shooting his shot? Plus, if things went well enough, then maybe Renjun would be more adamant on spending the rest of his days with the younger. 

Waking up at the crack of dawn, Jaemin had gently moved to detach his boyfriend’s arms from around him, movements slow and breathing hitched in fear of waking a peacefully slumbering Renjun. Quietly tiptoeing out of their shared bedroom, the first step of Jaemin’s plan was immediately put into action and a fresh batch of  _ xiao long bao _ was extracted from the refrigerator.  _ Xiao long bao _ is a type of soup dumpling, ones like the kind Renjun’s mother used to make for him all the time back in Jilin. The dish had a certain sentimental value, and wanting to be the good boyfriend he technically already was, Jaemin had took it upon himself to learn how to make them, even going the extra mile to phone Ms. Huang for the recipe. It was tedious work, but after a flurry of incomprehensible Mandarin by Ms. Huang through the phone and many hours of Google Translating, Jaemin had finally mastered the art of making  _ xiao long bao _ . He very much deserved a big pat on the back for that one, that’s for sure. 

Jaemin had carefully arranged them on a bamboo steamer and let them steam to perfection whilst shuffling around the kitchen to prepare one of Renjun’s favourite tea. Pouring in the aromatic tea leaves, the pot of steeping tea was set aside as Jaemin went on to peek at Renjun, who was, thankfully, still asleep in the bedroom. Glancing at the clock, Jaemin went through the process of going through a mental checklist once more until he deemed it was perfect. 

With the  _ xiao long bao _ sitting prettily in the steamer, accompanied with a teacup and a pot on the side, this breakfast spread was certainly picturesque. Satisfied with his work, Jaemin then proceeded to head back to the bedroom with the full intention of waking Renjun up with a big fat kiss on the cheek.

However, things couldn’t really go as planned, mainly because the bed where his boyfriend was supposed to be lying in was  _ empty _ . 

Jaemin faltered, staring at the bed in disbelief as his mouth parted to call Renjun’s name out in confusion. Jaemin was very sure Renjun only had classes that start at 8am today, he even texted Donghyuck to make sure, but why wasn’t he here?

Jaemin was then relieved to spot a mop of brown hair peeking out from the bathroom doorway. “Renjun?” Jaemin called out again, even more puzzled to find him fully dressed and looking ready to leave an hour earlier than Jaemin had intended. Stepping out of the bathroom, Renjun swiftly crossed over the room to Jaemin, mumbling a “good morning” and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Jaemin blinked down at his boyfriend dumbly, mind trying to conjure up a reason as to why Renjun, someone infamously known for not being a morning person at all, was up so damn early.

Raising a concerned eyebrow at the younger’s odd expression, Renjun then continued to speak. “I’m going to head out earlier today, okay? I have some… things to sort out before class. I promise I’ll be home before dinner time though. Love you,” Renjun vaguely explained, side stepping Jaemin after another brief brush of their lips. 

Before Jaemin could even come up with a question to ask, Renjun had already put his shoes on and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “But I—“ He managed to start, only to get cut off by the door slamming shut loudly behind Renjun.

“I made breakfast for you…” He trailed off, eyes trained on the doorway where Renjun stood just a few moments ago.

Dumbstruck, Jaemin had stood there a solid five minutes before bowing his head down, a dejected sigh leaving his lips.

_ So much for a memorable breakfast… _

Picking himself up, Jaemin willed himself not to get too upset as he solemnly sealed the air tight containers that were filled with uneaten  _ xiao long bao _ . After placing them back in the fridge, Jaemin mentally gave himself a pep talk, convincing himself that he still had plenty of time to redeem himself today. It might’ve worked a little, but Jaemin couldn’t ignore that sinking feeling of disappointment that Renjun didn’t even get to try the dish he had been learning to make for weeks.

Nevertheless, he still had to make sure at least the remainder of his plans could work out perfectly, negative mindset be damned. 

Kicking himself into action, Jaemin silently chopped up vegetables with newfound vigor. Tossing them onto a tray alongside a whole chicken, he popped them into the oven, not before adding a generous amount of seasoning. Jaemin was confident he could make a good meal, considering that he was more often than not the one out of both of them who found themselves in the kitchen on a daily basis. With the food slowly cooking and kitchen spotless after use, Jaemin checked the time again.  _ Great, right on schedule. _

Since he had time to spare, Jaemin had the thought to run himself a short shower before leaving the apartment in search of one of tonight’s most crucial element —— the burnt cheesecake they had on their very first date together. The bakery that served it was quaint and had a lovely atmosphere, tucked away in the corner of a narrow alleyway. Their apartment was quite a distance away from it, so Jaemin had spent most of his time navigating through the bustling streets of Seoul before finally reaching his destination. Well, almost anyway, if it weren’t for the ridiculously long line of people queueing up to enter the bakery.

Chest heaving and mind racing, Jaemin silently contemplated on whether or not this was all worth it for a slice of cake. But in the end, the mental image of Renjun smiling and giggling happily as he took a bite of the cake was enough to keep Jaemin rooted on the spot. He lined up for about thirty minutes plus, constantly checking his wrist watch every minute or so to keep track of time. 

Once he had gotten to the front of the line, Jaemin was extremely pleased to find the cake he sought out for sitting gloriously behind the glass. Handing the cashier the right amount of money, he happily accepted the nicely decorated box of cake and made his way out the store. Jaemin practically had one foot out the door before chaos erupted and the illusion of things going well completely shattered. Breaking out in cold sweat, Jaemin turned to meet the scene of a child bawling their eyes out with a mother crouched down, trying her best to calm the inconsolable child. Jaemin could feel the judgemental stares of people around him, and apparently so did the mother if the way her face paled when the cashier informed her that the cake the child wanted was sold out was any indication. The child resumed sobbing hysterically, repeatedly shaking their head while the mother desperately shushed him but to no avail.

Chewing silently on his bottom lip, Jaemin tried to rationalize his thoughts. He had lined up for the better part of his day just to buy this slice of cake, it was part of Renjun’s gift, he could  _ not _ mess this up ——

Another shrill cry broke through the bakery, effectively cutting off Jaemin’s train of thought. Sighing in defeat, Jaemin held the box closer to himself, and stepped towards the crying child.

So that’s how Jaemin ended up returning home, his arms empty yet heart considerably heavier. He slumped back against the door as an exhausted sigh left his lips, disappointment addling his brain now that he had yet again failed to prepare another gift for Renjun. Jaemin wanted to wallow in sadness. 

He definitely would have, if it weren’t for the sudden exceedingly pungent smell of burnt food wafting from the kitchen right then and there.

Alarmed, Jaemin had practically jumped to his feet and ran like his life depended on it. 

Upon stepping foot into the kitchen, Jaemin paled and screamed. The food he had left in the oven beforehand was now on fire, black smoke pouring out the crevices of the oven. Frantically searching for a solution, Jaemin had quickly pulled the oven mitts onto his hands and slid the tray out of the oven, coughing as he did so. He then proceeded to open all of the windows in order to air the space out a little bit.

Once the air had cleared, the adrenaline pumping through Jaemin’s veins had dwindled out, leaving only impending dread in it’s wake. The burnt chicken was displayed on a tray, as if mocking him for this being the third time things have gone south throughout the entire day. Jaemin must have killed the kitten in his past life to deserve this.

Dumping the unsalvageable meal into the trash with much unneeded force, Jaemin soon felt the heat of frustration bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. Sighing bitterly, Jaemin resumed scrubbing the bits of burnt vegetable off the tray by the sink in annoyance. 

The catchy beat of Jaemin’s ringtone resounded through the silent apartment, catching him off guard. He briefly wondered who it could be before it struck him that he still had one more present to give Renjun. Leaping onto the sofa where his phone was thrown haphazardly in the heat of the moment, Jaemin struggled to take it in his hands and swiped it open.

“Hello?” Jaemin spoke, voice a little breathless.

“Hey Jaemin, it’s Jeno. I was, uh, calling to—“ Jeno was interrupted.

“Jeno!” Jaemin cried out in relief, rolling onto his back as he broke out into a small smile at his best friend’s voice. “Today was a disaster,” Jaemin started off glumly, not giving a chance for the other to speak. “Please, please, tell me you got the bracelets I told you to get. It’s my last resort,” Jaemin groaned, voice pitching in desperation as he brought a hand up to run through his hair. Jeno was silent on the other line.

“Yeah, uh, about that…” trailed Jeno, nervousness lacing his voice. “Apparently the bracelets had been sold out last minute, and I… I didn’t manage to get them for you…” 

Jaemin’s heart sank. 

“What… What do you mean?” Jaemin uttered out in disbelief. He could hear Jeno take in a breath of air on the other line. “I’m so sorry Jaem. I really am. I went there right after class ended but it had already been sold off. I even asked the salesperson if they had a different variation, but they said it wouldn’t be until next month before they got a new batch. I’m really sorry Jaemin,” Jeno explained apologetically, guilt and pity evident in his tone. Jaemin sighed for the nth time that day.

“It’s alright, Jen. It’s not your fault at all, don’t beat yourself up over it.” Jaemin consoled, willing himself to sound sincere. But the words sounded empty to his own ears. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that just for nothing though. Thank you for everything Jen, I owe you one,” Jaemin spoke again, for he really was glad Jeno still took the time of the day to help him out, even if things didn’t quite go as planned. 

“It’s really no problem dude,” Jaemin could hear Jeno frowning through the phone. “Are you okay though? You sound… distraught,” Jeno inquired in concern. At this, Jaemin mentally smacked himself.

“Yeah, yeah, totally fine. Don’t worry about me,” Jaemin insisted, adding in an overly enthusiastic laugh to make it more convincing. It was pointless anyway, mostly because Jeno could call out Jaemin’s bullshit from a mile away. Fortunately for him, Jeno is a saint and decides not to press on the matter today. 

“Okay, if you really say so I guess,” Jeno doesn’t sound convinced, but he’ll make do with that. “Have fun with Renjun, use protection,” Jeno reminded jokingly in an attempt to cheer the other up.

Jaemin let out a dry chuckle at this, closing his eyes as he exhaled wearily. “Happy Valentine’s Day Jeno,” He mumbled, pressing the phone closer to his ear.

“You too, Jaemin,” Jeno replied warmly before the line went dead.

Uncomfortable silence now filled the room, and Jaemin was now forced to face the reality. 

_ I’m such a disappointment _ , Jaemin thought solemnly. Blinking away the wetness pooling in his eyes, Jaemin wondered what Renjun would think if he saw Jaemin like this, lying on the couch pitifully after nearly managing to burn the whole building down.  _ Pathetic _ , the word echoed through his brain.

He had planned this for so long, yet he still managed to fuck up every single thing he had wanted to do for Renjun. Their first Valentine’s together was supposed to be perfect, it was supposed to be sweet and special. Jaemin wanted to see Renjun to smile, wanted Renjun to remember this as one of the best days of his life. He yearned for the other’s love and validation, yet all he would probably get in return would be Renjun’s condescending glare and having to face the fact that his words were true —— that maybe all of this  _ was  _ actually a waste of time. 

Jaemin wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

Too busy wallowing in his pit of despair, Jaemin didn’t manage to pick up the sound of the door clicking open.

Renjun stepped in, bags of food hanging from his arms as he struggled to close the door behind him. Kicking his shoes off, Renjun had called out Jaemin’s name once before setting the bags down onto the glass coffee table. Noticing his boyfriend’s presence, Jaemin immediately shot up into a sitting position, hands flying up to hastily wipe any traces of tears off his face. Stifling a small sniffle, Jaemin turned to face Renjun, mustering up his energy to plaster a small smile onto his face. 

“Hey Renjun. How was class?” He asked, voice slightly raspy as he feigned nonchalance. A beat of silence, and Jaemin raised his head to find Renjun staring down at him as if he had grown a third eye. 

Jaemin rarely ever used Renjun’s actual name when addressing him. It was always  _ Junnie _ or  _ Jun _ , sometimes even a cheesy pet name such as  _ baby _ ,  _ love _ or  _ angel _ —— but never  _ Renjun. _

Instantly, Renjun knew something was off.

Leaning in closer, Renjun could then spot the subtle tracks of wetness glistening over his boyfriend’s skin. A wave of concern washed over him. “Jaemin, are you crying?” He questioned, hand reaching out to cup Jaemin’s cheek lightly. Jaemin didn’t let him though, furiously shaking his head in an attempt to deny Renjun’s questions. His body wasn’t in the mood to listen though, and a stray tear ran down his cheeks involuntarily, effectively sabotaging Jaemin’s plan of making Renjun think he wasn’t crying. 

Jaemin had tried to wipe it away before Renjun could notice, but his efforts were in vain as the first tear had apparently opened the floodgates for many more to come.

Now reduced to a blubbering mess, Jaemin pulled his knees up to his chest, avoiding Renjun’s worried gaze by burrowing his face into his arms. “Jaemin? Did you hurt yourself?” Renjun softly asked, slowly taking a seat beside the younger. When Jaemin didn’t budge, he gently prodded again. “Baby, look at me. What’s wrong?” He sighed, bringing a hand out to soothingly rub at his arm. Chewing on his lower lip, Jaemin hesitantly raised his head, eyes downcast in fear of meeting Renjun’s own. Sucking in a shaky breath, Jaemin opened his mouth to speak. 

“Everything’s wrong, Injunnie…”

Renjun found himself furrowing his eyebrows in an instant, confused as to what Jaemin was referring to. Meanwhile, Jaemin had let out a quiet sob as words came tumbling out his mouth all at once. 

“I tried to make everything perfect, but I fucked up and everything ended up shit in the end. You deserve so much better than this, Renjun. I’m sorry, I’m sorry Renjun. Please let me make it up to you…” Jaemin sniffled again, hiccuping a little as more tears streamed down his face. Renjun promptly cupped his face with both hands, tilting Jaemin’s head up to kiss him sweetly on the lips in attempt to calm the other down. Jaemin stilled, body unmoving as he processed the soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. Renjun perceived Jaemin’s unresponsiveness and pulled away, hands never leaving the younger’s cheeks.

Gaze wavering, Jaemin anxiously looked into his boyfriend’s eyes in search of something —— disappointment, rejection,  _ anything. _

_ I don’t deserve any of this,  _ Jaemin thought when he could only find fondness swimming in the dark irises of his lover.

Lips curving up into a smile, Renjun leaned in to connect their lips, forcefully clambering onto the taller’s lap as he did so. With his back pressed flat against the couch’s armrest, Jaemin soon found himself with an armful of his boyfriend who seemed determined to kiss him silly before the night even started. Only pulling away once their chests started heaving, Renjun started laughing breathlessly against Jaemin’s lips, an arm coming around to wrap itself around the younger’s neck.

“Idiot.”

Pressing another fleeting kiss to the bridge of Jaemin’s nose and grinning at the sight of Jaemin going cross-eyed trying to look at him. “You don’t have to make anything up to me, alright? It’s the effort that counts. As long as you’re here, safe and being able to greet me with a kiss, I’d be the happiest man alive. Don’t get too worked up over it, okay?” reassured Renjun, leaning in to press their foreheads together affectionately as he stroked the hair on the back of Jaemin’s head. Biting absentmindedly at his bottom lip, Jaemin nodded, feeling the heaviness on his heart alleviate a little bit at his boyfriend’s words of reassurance. 

Letting Renjun pull him into a warm embrace, Jaemin slowly felt the tension bundling up in his shoulders beginning to dissipate, and eventually went limp in Renjun’s arms. 

After a few more lingering kisses, the couple ended up sitting beside each other in comfortable silence, chewing happily on the wide array of dishes Renjun had brought home. Jaemin had taken notice of the logo adorning the plastic bags that contained the food and vaguely remembered it belonged to the diner Jaemin had told Renjun he wanted to try a month ago. Munching on a piece of spicy rice cake, Jaemin felt warmth blooming in his chest at his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness and pressed himself closer against the shorter, sneakily managing to form a pile of fried chicken on Renjun’s plate as a form of gratitude.

Renjun rolled his eyes at the younger’s antics, but cleaned his plate off in the end regardless. Pushing the containers to the side, Renjun then pulled out a familiar looking box and placed it in front of Jaemin. Coming to a realization, Jaemin sputtered and opened it to find the burnt cheesecake he had spent the better half of his day trying to obtain.

“I had to skip breakfast just to get this in the morning, I hope it was worth it,” Renjun shrugs, plopping back down next to Jaemin and feeding him a forkful of cake. Jaemin makes a small sound of satisfaction at the back of his throat when he takes a bite, happily snuggling up against Renjun.

“This is the best Valentine’s Day gift  _ ever _ , Injunnie,” Jaemin states, overjoyed and relieved now that his prior mood was replaced with something much more pleasant. Renjun only hums in response, shoving another forkful of cake exasperatedly into Jaemin’s mouth when he tries to pucker his lips up at Renjun.

With a full belly and an even fuller heart, Jaemin now found himself splayed all over Renjun, limbs entangled with each other as they mindlessly watched a rerun of a drama they had watched countless times before while munching on the leftover  _ xiao long bao _ from earlier that day. There were a thousand different ways Jaemin imagined how this night could have gone. This certainly wasn’t one of them. But with his head slotted perfectly into the side of Renjun’s neck and an arm wrapped around his lover’s waist, Jaemin realised he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

However, just as Jaemin thought the night was coming to an end, Renjun still had one more trick up his sleeve, or rather one last gift in his pocket. 

Digging through his pocket, Renjun promptly pulled out a velvet box and shifted a little so the both of them were in more comfortable positions. Sensing the amount of movement, Jaemin’s head perked up in curiosity.

“Is that-?” Jaemin muttered, gasping as Renjun opened the box to reveal what was inside. 

Inside were a pair of matching bracelets, simple silver bands adorned with little intricate carvings —— exactly the ones Jaemin had intended to buy for Renjun.

Jaemin gaped at the two pieces of jewelry, jaw going slack and eyes going wide as saucers in recognition. Inhaling shakily, Jaemin’s eyes flickered back and forth between Renjun and the bracelets in disbelief, mind reeling for an explanation. 

Taking note of Jaemin’s awestruck expression, Renjun chuckled, bringing a hand up to lightly comb his fingers through the younger’s hair. “I caught you staring at it a few times before,” Renjun explains simply, lips curling upwards into that distinctly crooked smile of his.

“I know how much Valentine’s Day means to you, so I really wanted to surprise you as well,” Renjun expresses, a soft blush tainting his cheeks. “I hope you liked it,” Renjun mumbles, sincerity gracing his features.

Jaemin doesn’t have the words to describe the way he feels right now, so he settles on crashing his lips passionately onto the older’s, pulling Renjun’s hips flush against his own by the waist. He all but smiles into the kiss, pulling away after a few seconds to catch his breath before diving in and swooping Renjun back into another messy liplock. Renjun physically melts under him, body going pliant as he lets Jaemin do as he pleases. Leaning backwards and panting softly, Jaemin then moves to pepper intentionally wet kisses around the older’s face. Renjun responds to it by making a disgusted face and playfully pushing Jaemin away. Undeterred by this, Jaemin plants a final kiss onto Renjun’s cheekbone, affectionately nuzzling his nose against the other’s as he giggles. 

The laughter dies down, a pleasant quietness overlapping the atmosphere of the room. Jaemin smiles up at Renjun, that megawatt smile of his, his large eyes brimming with love and adoration up at the other. Renjun blushes harder under the intensity of his gaze, and sheepishly grabs Jaemin’s wrist to place the bracelet around it before putting his own on. At the gesture, Jaemin’s smile only grows wider. Jaemin pulls Renjun impossibly closer by wrapping his arm tighter around him, close enough that he thinks Renjun might hear his heart beating erratically against his ribcage.

Once again, Jaemin falls forward, pressing their lips together sweetly. The moment is tender, perfect, and the kiss is much more delicate than the ones before. The hand underneath Renjun’s sweater moves to grab his waist, thumb gently rubbing circles into the soft skin. Renjun reciprocates the kiss just like always does —— tilting his head up and fluttering his eyes shut, hands lightly tugging at the fabric of Jaemin’s hoodie. Jaemin sighs dreamily into the kiss, his mind going hazy as he continues kissing the older.

They stay like that for as long as humanly possible, only pulling away when one or the other loses their breath. They go back in for another kiss right after though, and this time Jaemin experimentally sinks his teeth into Renjun’s lower lip, pulling out a sweet little moan from him. The sound catches Jaemin slightly off guard, prompting Renjun to lean further into his touch, back arching off the sofa when Jaemin stills.

Before things can escalate, Jaemin leans back, chest heaving as he stares down at his lover. Renjun’s lips are spit slicked, coloured a natural cherry red from all the kissing, his eyes staring back at Jaemin with that unfocused, heavy lidded gaze of his. 

And Jaemin is so  _ in love _ .

Renjun must have wondered why Jaemin had stopped, so he raises an eyebrow. “Are you just going to stare at me all night?” He asks with a smirk on his face, amused.

Jaemin laughs, shaking his head no. He places his face millimetres away from Renjun’s own, their breaths mingling as he sees Renjun’s gaze flicker to his lips. Under the shitty yellow lights, the faint sounds of the television filling in the silence, Jaemin eventually whispers. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Renjun grins.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Jaemin.”

Jaemin kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not rly sure how i feel about this one, but anyway happy valentine’s day everyone! comments n kudos r appreciated mwah <3


End file.
